


Not Quite Love Notes

by OhhMyy



Series: Coming Back To Life. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyy/pseuds/OhhMyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie makes Bucky suggestions to help him settle into the modern world. She also makes sandwiches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Small filler chapter, mostly fluffy. Needs a bit of editing, next chapter will be up in the next few days, will be edited together.

_Pour some Sugar on me_

_In the name of love_

He finds her in the kitchen again, a week after her arrival, shaking her hips as she spreads jelly on two slices of bread. Her long skirt flows around her ankles as she moves. He watches her for a minute as she spins on the balls of her feet and sings into the knife as if it were a microphone. The kitchen lights bounce off her jewellery, creating a reflection of silver dots around the cupboards.

 

His laugh makes her stop in her tracks looking very much like a deer in headlights and he puts his hands out in front of him in mock surrender; still laughing. She pauses, glancing up at him with an expression that can only say ‘ _holy shit I wish the ground would swallow_ me’ before straightening up, squaring her shoulders and schooling her face into neutrality. She presses a button on the stereo and the music grinds to a halt.

 

“You know laughing at me is the wrong way to get yourself offered a sandwich” He worries for a second that she’s offended but she’s smiling at him and waving him to sit at the counter. He does, inching his body up onto the stool as she levels him with an attempt at a glare.

 

“Sorry” He offers, still trying to stifle a laugh.

 

She smirks at his apology, whipping around to grab another two slices of bread before slathering them with jelly and peanut butter; he watches her from behind, notes fondly that there is still a slight wiggle in her hips as if the music is still playing inside of her head. She cuts the sandwich in half and plates it up, putting it in front of him with another smile and a jovial nod. He takes a bite and speaks whilst chewing.

 

“What was that song? I liked it”

 

She gasps, clutching a hand to her chest melodramatically.

 

“How can you not know who ‘Def Leppard’ are?” She asks with enough genuine offence that he actually feels guilty for a second before her eyes widen and she looks utterly mortified, tutting at herself under her breath, ground swallowing indeed. “Oh the whole soldier thing” She breaths out, tensing the muscles in her neck as she clicks her tongue “Foot in mouth, great going Charlie” she scolds herself under her breath but loud enough that he can hear.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Doll” He waves off, taking another bite of his sandwich, chewing around a chuckle; it’s actually refreshing that she doesn’t watch her words. He loves Steve but sometimes the awkward silence as he weighs up his words is actually more insulting than anything that could leave his mouth.

 

She places both her hands over her mouth to silence herself before taking a deep breath and thinking carefully over her words; he watches her as her eyes flick left to right, slight turn of her head. She reaches over and places her hand on his metal arm (again he thinks, fondly, thankful that the first time was not a one off).

 

“Sorry, really, I…um...I’m not always great at thinking before I speak”

 

“I suppose that means you’re honest a lot” He offers, trying to reassure her.

 

She’s never counted it as a great talent, having gotten herself into trouble more than once over saying the wrong thing but she can’t deny that he has a point. She isn’t rude or mean but she doesn’t sugar-coat without trying. For some reason though, Charlie can’t imagine anything worse than upsetting him; she’s been watching him for the past week…watching mostly, rather than talking; he is polite and from what she has seen kind, he answers questions, asks them occasionally but he rarely speaks without being spoken to. His bright green eyes alert and constantly taking things in, stubbled jaw moving as he contemplates information; She thinks he might just be the most beautiful man she’s ever seen. Beautiful but complicated and if there’s one thing she doesn’t need more of its complication.

 

He’s looking intensely at her when she snaps out of her internal monologue and she’s aware that she’s probably been thinking for too long when she notices most of his PB&J is gone. She quirks a lip in apology.

 

“Def Leppard” She starts, taking a bite of her sandwich before swallowing and continuing “are one of the greatest and cheesiest rock bands from the 80’s and I love them, you should look them up…I know Steve has a list, do you have a list?” She rambles; drumming the beat of the song with her fingertips against the counter subconsciously.

 

“I have a list”

 

She nods, briefly contemplating the important parts of history he’s missed and the popular culture references she feels are important; suddenly struck with the thought that she has no idea what his interests before the war were and worried he could hate anything she suggests. She’s relieved slightly that he seems to like at least some rock music.

 

“I take it you’ve done historic things like the Moon landing?”

 

He nods, digging into the trousers of his black jeans to fish out his notepad. He slides it to her on the counter and nods when she asks if she can open it, not wanting to intrude. It’s a small pad, no bigger than her hand, but it’s about half full; some items are crossed off; aforementioned Moon landing, MLK, JFK, HIV, Apartheid and the important historical events but also some music (she is incredibly glad to see he’s listened to The Beatles, The Stones and Pink Floyd and that all have adorable smiley faces drawn next to them) and movies (He did not like Black Hawk Down or Saving Private Ryan but after enough fighting she assumes it’s tough going to watch a war film. He did like Toy Story and The Lion King and that makes her much warmer inside than it should).

 

She reaches over the counter to grab a pen from a drawer and holds it to him asking for permission before scribbling some notes in there that she feels he’s missed (Indiana Jones, The Clash, Janis Joplin, Nina Simone, To Kill a Mockingbird & Stephen King) and hands it back. He takes it, flips through the page and shoots her a smile.

 

“Thanks, Doll”

 

For the next few weeks he frequently finds small post-it notes on his bedroom door in the mornings, sometimes in the evening and he counts himself incredibly lucky if there is one at both ends of the day. She writes him little notes about something she’s seen and thinks he’d like or something she remembers when passing his door that she’s forgotten to tell him about earlier. Sometimes the post-it notes are just a few words, the title of a movie or book. Steve has taught him ‘The Google’ and he never fails to look one up.

 

They are always signed in the right hand corner with a little X, signalling a kiss.

 

He makes a note of them all and tries to get through as many suggestions as possible (making various notes in his tony pad about what he likes and what he doesn’t, loving the way her face lights up and she gets excited when he mentions he’s seen it or listened to it. She grills him mercilessly for his opinions and celebrates when she manages to suggest something he likes. The notes become much more tailored to his tastes and the kisses remain on the corner.

Most of her suggestions he likes, he's fond of the music, taking an odd liking to punk bands despite the fact he still listens to old jazz when he is alone. He likes the books, having read more since he met her than he thinks he ever did before the war. He likes most the the movies but did, to her dismay, fail to understand the humor of Mel Brooks the first time around. He did, understand and appreciate it the second time around, upon her insistence that he watch them all with her. He is only slightly ashamed that he pretended not to get it the third time around just so he could watch her laugh heartily as she watched them with him; quoting every damn line.

Snuggled safely in Bucky’s bedside drawer is a stack of yellow post-it notes. Despite having written the information in his note pad almost as soon as he discovers one of the neon beasts, he has kept them all, adding up the kisses at the end of each day.


End file.
